


Voices

by EdensWishingWell



Series: The New Blood God [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Add Kristin to your fic COWARDS, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensWishingWell/pseuds/EdensWishingWell
Summary: The title "Blood God" is passed in two ways: death, and coming of age.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristin Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The New Blood God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107689
Kudos: 31





	Voices

"Do you know anything about being the Blood God, Phil?"

He looks up at the man whose name and face he can no longer remember.

"Well, no. Only rumors." He responds, eyes going back down to the torn uniform in his hands. The war was over. He was at peace, ever so slightly.

"It's not as bad as everyone says it is."

He looks back up, briefly. His friend is looking out at the meadow, most likely at the hulking shapes of destroyed buildings you could barely see along the skyline.

The halo that hovers over his friend's head almost blends into the bleeding red sky, but its glow is more intense and paints them in its blood hue. The singular droplet of blood that hovers slightly above the rest of the ring is what he can make out best, but he can see the faint outline of the intertwined roses and thorn-covered vines and the stream of crimson that make up the rest of the halo, signifying his friends Godship.

"The girl who was Blood God before me, she was in our squadron before she died, you remember her?"

Phil does. He clearly remembers her, joyous even amid war. A shining light of hope even with that feared halo above her head. They had been friends before she had died, and he missed her even now. He nods.

"We were close- grew up together. Told me what it was like, to be the Blood God. Did you know voices come with the title?"

Phil takes it as a genuine question and shakes his head, mumbling a quick no.

"She told me for her they were passive until blood was actually involved."

Phil hesitates.

"What are they like for you..?" He's quiet, maybe in the hope, the other man won't hear him.

"They're quiet usually, similar to her. They whisper about blood, they always want it, but when there's blood present, it's like an overflowing wave."

Phil nods, and the conversation fades into a comfortable silence.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

He didn't expect many of his friends to live after the war.

He attends the funeral of his friend in silence, hood pulled over his head.

It hides the halo that has been passed down to him at his friend's death, and he decides that it would be best no one know of his new title as Blood God.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

Living as a god in the far reaches of the world has its perks.

There are not enough people out here for their worship to fuel the voices or his power, and very few do to his request. Those that are aware of his godhood deem him the title of "most peaceful Blood God." It is reassuring in the odd sense that Phil has never craved blood as they expected.

He has lived off magical means since he gained the title, using blood replacements that now flow through his blood and keep them quiet. He doesn't know what the voices would be like if he didn't use the magic.

He doesn't think he wants to.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

When Phil meets Kristin, he is wary. She sees past his title immediately, too quick to be mortal herself. He has been feared by every other mortal and worshipped by those out of that fear.

She is a goddess alongside him, one of weaponry and forging. She consistently nags at him for his weapons, in the sort of way that comes off as criticism in its kindest form. She is persistent and does not stop bothering him until he offers to pay her for new weapons. She refuses to be paid, and it is not too soon after that he is gifted an assortment of new weapons by her.

Some are heavily enchanted iron, with their hilts covered in the runes he finds in enchanted books. Others are diamond with small enchantments to be lightweight yet just as strong as their natural form. When he comes across the single set of netherite tools, they all have strange runes carved into them that he cannot read, but he knows they are special enchantments only Kristin herself knows.

Falling in love is a slow process. It starts with visits for new weapons, with quick conversations that linger in their heads for days.

Then, it is Phil breaking weapons that should last for months or years. He knows why- for a reason to visit Kristin, feel at ease in her presence, know that he is safe amongst another god. 

And finally, it is a messy, shared confession.

It was not on purpose, at first.

"I think I might love you," Phil says, and it does not sound like as much of a joke as he would have liked. Kristin laughs and glances up at him, quickly looking away. It is almost a tense silence before she speaks up.

"I might feel the same way."

It only takes another year for them to decide to get married. It is small, and it is sweet, and it is enough.

Phil is optimistic at the best of times but is pessimistic of himself. He is worried, worried that he will not be loved, that something will go wrong due to him, or that he is simply not enough for Kristin. He is reassured by her every day, and they are happy.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

Techno and Wilbur come into their life unexpectedly. Shifters of two different things, yet claiming they are blood-related. Techno is a piglin hybrid, shifting with little practice between his three forms (those being humanoid, half piglin, and piglin, as all other shifters). Wilbur is a Fox hybrid, with his ears and tail sometimes coming out unexpectedly. He is not a shifter, but he is a hybrid, and he claims it is enough, of which it most certainly is.

Kristin brings the two home one night, a storm raging outside and burns littering her body. Phil is quick to bring his wings out and comfort his wife, curious eyes scanning what will be his children.

War has broken out amongst gods.

The children were caught in the crossfire.

They are alone in a cruel world.

Phil will not let harm come to them.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

Kristin has Tommy a handful of years later, during a war where it is unsafe. Phil can only do so much, and his sons are at home under protection spells. Kristin's light fades out, and he is left with a child who is screaming, kicking, and will live with no mother to remember. This had not been the plan.

He has no time to grieve. He cradles his new son, cleans him up, and he flies back home. War has hurt him enough. He prays his children never have to live through one.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

Tommy is 15 running on 16 when Wilbur announces he is leaving. Phil is startled by the news, but he has no power in a realistic and figurative sense anymore. Tommy insists on coming, being with his older brother, and that is when Wilbur asks permission. Phil grants it with barely any hesitation- they are free to do as they please, and Wilbur is the Blood God. He will do well. Techno insists on coming last, saying he must defend his brothers, for they are incompetent in battle.

They leave yelling at each other as they always do, and Phil worries for his children but is at peace. No war hangs over his head, his children are together and safe, and he knows Kristin would be proud.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

As soon as Phil hears news of where his children had gone, he comes running. If he had known they were under the watchful eye of the God of Chaos, he would have kept them away, but he was foolish and had let them go free with no questions asked. A few curses are thrown out, directed at himself. 

It will take too long to get to Dreams land, and when he arrives, his flying and wings will be banned. He knows it is a jab at him, that the loss of his godhood means he must bend to Dreams rules.

He packs for the next two weeks and leaves, leaving loose feathers and a house that will stay empty in his wake.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

He arrives at what is called L'Manburg, concerned at the negative energy that lingers in the air. He immediately searches for Wilbur, who he had been told was the founder of this nation.

If he founded a nation that had just escaped dictatorship, then why was he not celebrating? Why was he not at the podium?  _ He thinks of a third thought that he is not reminded of for many months, was that a child they had declared as president? _

He connects to him and Wilbur's runic link, one he had set up many years ago so they could communicate from far distances, and is concerned at the amount of strain in his son's voice.

He thinks he can hear Techno, far off in the distance, screaming, but Wilbur muffles him out.

When he arrives in that small stone room and sees the carvings on the wall, half of which look like they were carved with bloodied hands, he almost panics. He doesn't because Wilbur is doing that enough for both of them.

He's running his hands through his hair, beanie gone on the floor, ranting about how there " _ was a special place, _ " something about a traitor, and all of Phil's responses are slow, and when he laughs, it is out of fear.

Wilburs hand hovers over the wooden button, which Phil can only assume was connected to enough TNT to blow up the nation above, and he presses it. Phil instinctively throws his wings around Wilbur and draws him away from the oncoming explosion, and he can hear screaming as several flashes of death show up in his eyesight, which he ignores.

He looks out towards the carnage, unraveling himself from his son, and he is reminded of war. Of his earliest days spent on battlefields, and how so many of his friends died.

When Wilbur speaks to him again, his ears are still ringing, but he listens best he can. His name is twisted in his son's mouth, and his stomach does the same.

_ "Killza" _

Wilbur demands he kill him, plunge the sword through his chest, show everyone what the former Blood God is capable of. He cries. Wilbur hesitates before throwing the name at him again.

When he has stabbed his son and killed him, and he has gone limp in his arms, he sobs. His cries will be held on these walls for the months to come.

When Wilbur's body never starts to fade, implying his revival and that he may still have one of the lives Dream had granted him, he silently pulls away.

This will not be his last encounter with Wilbur, but it will not be the same.

This will not be the last time he sees this room, but he will not be the same.

Everything will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be Wilbur's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my insta/tumblr @ edenswishingwell


End file.
